


Wincest (It's Fun For The Whole Family)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: [Win•cest: (Wĭn'sěst')  Pronunciation Keyn. The term commonly used to describe fan fiction that depicts or assumes a romantic or sexual relationship between Sam and Dean Winchester.] Jensen discovers the joy of fan fiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Second in "The Slasher's Journal" series. If theres something you'd like to see entered into the series request it in the comments section! Both J2 and Wincest requests are allowed. I'll do my best to honor (or massacre, as the case may be) your request.

And secondly just in case you haven't noticed it, I've started a love affair with Italics and so far I'm liking it.

Finally, this story didn't turn out as Wincesty as I had imagined it, but hey, hot sex. That part, I think I did deliver on. 

* * *

**Wincest – It’s fun for the whole family.**

 

 

Jensen’s surfing porn. Not just any porn though, _gay_ porn. A guy like Jensen doesn’t have much trouble finding a good fuck buddy if he needs one, but it’s easy to get lonely on set. 

 

There’s a myriad of images on the screen. Chalk full of hot, sweaty, _rippling_ , and stunning men in front of him. But no matter how his thumb flicks across the head of his dick, and no matter how fast he jacks himself he’s getting nowhere. 

 

_Fuck_ he thinks. He’s a _little_ young for erectile dysfunction. Another glorious night ruined. Jensen doesn’t like to admit it, but when he’s bored like this he’ll Google himself. Yeah, it’s _that_ bad. 

 

863,000 hits. _Not bad_ he thinks to himself. He’s pretty satisfied with what he sees. The first few links are to fan sites, but one link in particular catches his eye. 

 

_Wincest_. Jensen’s interested, maybe even a little turned on and clicks without reservation. 

 

“Interesting,” he says to himself. Jensen’s clicking through the pages, unsure of what to think of it. There’s this one story where Sam’s giving head to Dean under a table and Jensen’s cock responds right away, he’s getting hard and he’s sort of ashamed of it. Then he reads another story where Sam and Dean have hot _mindblowing_ sex in the Impala. Jensen thought it was mindblowing, anyway. 

 

Before he knows it Jensen’s pants are around his ankles and his hand is working his cock faster than before. He can _feel_ it. Jensen’s imagining himself bending Jared over the hood of the Impala and _slamming_ his cock into Jared’s tight ass. Making him feel it for days. Jensen can feel the tension building at the base of his dick and he won’t be able to hold it much longer.

 

He’s moaning with labored breath, sweat is running down his face, and he’s going to fucking come, no doubt about it.

 

Jensen isn’t aware of it, but when he’s about to get off he’s usually so loud everyone in a 5 mile radius can hear him. As luck would have it of course the nearest person to the trailer would be Jared.

 

Jensen has a huge grin on his face and just as the door opens he screams Jared’s name, spurting and gushing _uncontrollably_ , much to the delight of his co-star. 

 

“Busy Jen?” Jared asks him. More like teased. Jared is _never_ going to let him live this down and Jensen knows it all too fucking well.

 

Embarrassment is painted all over Jensen’s face and there’s nothing he can do except go the bathroom and get cleaned up and maybe once he’s done punch Padalecki for being such a cocky bastard. 

 

Jensen’s back in the room and he see’s Jared on his computer. _Fuck_ he thinks. He forgot to fucking close the windows and Jared _knows_ what he was jacking off to. This seriously cannot get any worse. _Seriously_.

 

“Wincest, dude?” Jared says in a way that makes Jensen a little uneasy. 

 

Jensen says he was just clicking through, but even Jared knows Jensen is a _terrible_ liar. 

 

Unlike Jensen, Jared is pretty in-the-know about Wincest. He's gone surfing through the sites sometimes and _maybe_ he's read a good Wincest story once, twice or **10** times.

 

Jared's fixated on the story Jensen was reading as Jensen mutters something in the background. Jared's cock hardens in his jeans and he's really turned on. 

 

It only takes a second for Jensen to realize what Jared is doing, and the suspicious bulge in his jeans that's now _very_ apparent. 

 

The two of them did fool around before. Nothing serious though. Jensen remembered not too long ago it was Jared's birthday and they drank and drank. He also remembered how the next day they were in their boxers on Jared's couch, lips practically plastered together. They blamed it on the alcohol. What else could it have been?

 

It's not like they actually _liked_ each other or anything. 

 

_Maybe Jared would be interested in a little role playing_ Jensen thinks, but he's not going to say it. He's going to make that little bitch squirm.

 

Jared looks away from the screen and up at Jensen. There's something in his eyes. Jensen can see it, and it's screaming _fuckmenow_.

 

Jensen blinks and the next thing he knows Jared is in front of him, gorging on Jensen's sweet lips. Biting the lower one and making it swollen. Jensen moaned into Jared's mouth as Jared carelessly thrust his tongue into Jensen's mouth. 

 

_Holyfuckingshit_ Jensen thinks. Jared's lips taste fucking _amazing_ and he's pressing himself into Jared's face as hard as he can. He's got a handful of Jared's floppy hair in his fist and he's practically _fucking_ Jared's face. 

 

Jensen pulls away for the briefest moment. Making sure this is what Jared really wants. 

 

"Jare..." Jensen mumbles. Jared's just staring at him, the _need_ in his eyes.

 

"It's Sam," Jared says with a smile, breaking the silence.

 

Jensen has always known Jared was a kinky bastard, but this was new, even for him.

 

Jensen hears a crinkle sound and Jared already has the condom wrapper out and he's fumbling to open it. Jensen's pretty sure he can take that as a sign Jared wants it as much as he does.

 

Jensen can't believe it. He's actually going to fuck Jared on his bed. And it's going to be fucking fantastic.

 

Jared's sprawled out naked on the bed and Jensen licks his lips and dives right in. He's right on top of Jared. Chest against chest, lips against lips and skin against skin.

 

Jared smiles and kisses his lover tenderly before letting out a deep throated growl that signals Jensen to get started.

 

Jensen reaches over into the drawer beside the bed and takes out a bottle of lube. _Warms on contact_ and Jared is writhing as Jensen slicks his hole.

 

Jensen fumbles with the condom wrapper, tearing it in two and tossing it aside. He can't get it on fast enough and Jared is fucking _begging_ for it.

 

Finally he's got it on, the image of the clumsy, klutzy teenager having sex for the first time is gone and all that remains is the portrait of a man filled with passion and eager to fulfill Jared's every desire.

 

Jensen runs his cock through Jared's crack and thrusts twice. Jared's biting his lower lip to stop from screaming because McG seems to have better hearing than superman himself.

 

Jensen's fingers slowly start to dig into the flesh on Jared's hips. There are bruises and marks that are going to be left for days but neither seems to care. 

 

Slowly but firmly Jensen guides himself into Jared's _tight_ heat. 

 

_Fuck_ Jensen whimpers, and Jared can't help but smile. 

 

Jared's down on all fours, if anyone ever finds out about this he's sure as hell not going to admit that little detail. Slowly he arches his back and Jensen takes it as his cue to place his hands on Jared's shoulders, shoving the rest of himself into Jared's tight ass.

 

Jensen is trying his best not to give in to the pleasure and start thrusting wildly but it's _so_ hard.

 

Jared gives a slight moan. "Unnnggh," and with that Jensen loses all control.

 

Jensen's lost himself in the passion and begins to _fuck_ and _thrust_ and _grind_ into Jared.

 

And Jared's not complaining. 

 

He can _feel_ Jensen's cock rubbing and fucking his prostate and _holyfuckingshit_ it feels damn good. An endless supply of smut exits Jared's innocent lips as Jensen brushes against his sweet spot. There's a sense of fulfillment every time Jensen reaches it and Jared makes no secret of the fact.

 

"Jen. Oh fuck Jen. Jen... _there_." Jared mutters in a voice he's going to be ashamed of later. 

 

Jensen's got a huge ass smirk on his face as he fucks himself deeper and deeper into Jared. The trailer is shaking along with his thrusts and dear God does that turn him on even more.

 

Jared clenches his cock and begins to jerk himself in time with Jensen's thrusts. The head is leaking with pre-cum and he makes sure to bathe his fingers in it before stretching his hand back and giving Jensen a taste.

 

Jensen licks at Jared's fingers, his cum is sweet to the taste and Jensen wants to ram Jared so far up the ass he can taste Jensen's cock at the back of his throat.

 

Jensen groans and moans fucking Jared as fast as he can, the pressure building at the base of his dick and he knows he can't hold out much longer.

 

Jared tries to push his floppy hair aside so it's no longer covering his eyes, the sweat and heat of the moment causing his hair to stick to his face.

 

There's a moment where Jared's cock goes tense as his hand surrounds it before he's closing his eyes and spewing cum in every direction. 

 

That's it. Knowing what just happened and seeing Jared spill his seed all over Jensen's bed is just a _little_ too much for Jensen and he pulls out of Jared's hot hole. 

 

"So _fucking_ tight Jay...can't..." Jensen trails.

 

He tosses the condom aside and jerks himself, once, twice and then gushes his load all along Jared's back.

 

The two lovers collapse in a mess of sweat, cum and musk as Jared lays his head at the base of Jensen's neck and Jensen twirls a finger in Jared's now very messy hair.

 

There's no more porn surfing or even googling himself when Jensen's bored anymore. He simply prefers to call his good buddy Jared, and together they make a little Wincest of their own.


End file.
